Sailed Away With My Heart
by GraceAbbene
Summary: Lillian Evans thinks she is living the boring life of a Governor's daughter in the colonies. Little does she know that the mix of the American Revolutionary war breaking out, the fact that her cousin is next in line to the Britain throne, and a potential history with pirates combine for an amazing journey. Expect Pirates, Princes, battles, &humor. Remus/Tonks Minevera/Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've decided to take a shot at a Lily/James fanfic. The first fan fiction I ever read was a Lily/James pirate fic. I'm finally getting around to posting one. This is going to be around the time of the Revolutionary War between the colonies and Britain, but I'm sorry if some of the dates don't match perfectly. I'm not sure how much of an intro to give, so there isn't really going to be one. **

* * *

November 15, 1774

"Miss Lily, Did you hear me?"

Startled back from where my mind had wondered, as I was staring at my Mum's locket. I turned away from my dressing table mirror, and towards my chamber maid Eleanor. She's really more like a sister, since we've been together for so many years. Sometimes I forget she's a servant. "Sorry Ellie, what were you saying?"

She held up the two intricate ball gowns given to me by my father, "Blue or Green for the ball this evening Mistress?"

I sighed, and turned away. I don't even want to attend, but have to make an appearance among all the boring politician men. I would rather do anything this evening than be stuck in that room listening to the men debate politics while the women try to get their attention. Many times in the past month, I have wished my life were not so boring and scheduled.. Alas, we don't always get what we want. "How about green for this evening."

"Good choice Miss! Every young woman will be wearing blue to impress the prince, and green will look lovely with your eyes," Ellie said with a small smile as she bustled around me putting the blue dress away and getting my corset ready. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, "You really must tonight. Your father asked me to remind you that it is the proper English style."

I simply nod, because I can barely breathe as she tightens the stays. My father is probably just worried I will say something I should not, and wants to suffocate me in this, this terrible torture .. but even as angry as I am about having to attend this boring ball, and wearing the most uncomfortable contraption for 'beauty;' I know that my father loves me with his whole heart and would do anything for me. I have always been his favorite. Ever since my sister married that awful man Dursley and my mum died, my father has been very worried about my happiness. He knows I have a lot of opinions, but knows I would never voice them in company other than him. Even when the stubborn men are debating matters such as the King.

Ellie sits me down at my dressing table and begins to curl and pin my hair with the rods from the fire.

"How do you feel about Prince William being in the colonies?" Ellie asks with a slight blush. It's a well known fact that every woman finds the prince to be very attractive. I for one, don't see it, but that could be because he is my closest relative and very best friend from childhood.

"Oh Ellie, I have missed him so! I'm just so upset my father wouldn't let me go to the dock to greet him this afternoon."

She shook her head as she finished my hair and started to help me into my gown, "We both know that the docks are not a proper place for a lady."

"Ellie, won't you ever take my side?"

"Sorry Miss, but your father is right. If it is not too bold for me to say, you shall be the most beautiful lady at the ball tonight. I shall go check on your carriage." She curtsied as she left the room.

I look into the mirror and frown. How I wish my mum was here. Then maybe this grand house wouldn't seem so lonely. Her death a little over a year ago has become less painful with time, but there is a sadness I cannot overcome whenever I think of her. I know my father feels it too, because there are times he looks at me and he has to look away. I have always had my mum's hair coloring, but he has admitted that my laugh is too similar to hers to not make him miss her. It did become easier once we moved to the colonies from England seven months ago, because there are less daily reminders of her. I still think of her often, but not every minute of every day.

There's a knock at the door that makes me jump, "you may enter!"

Edgar opens the door and bows, "Your carriage is awaiting you Miss Lily."

I smile at Edgar. Although he is our butler, he is the more like a grandfather to me than my own ever was. He was too busy being the King before he died. When I was younger, he always knew how to cheer me up after I came home from etiquette lessons with my cruel teacher Miss. Umbridge... It's weird to think back to the time when we still lived in England. It seems so long ago.

I walk to the door and take his arm, "Oh Edgar, how I wish you could go with me. Maybe this evening wouldn't be so horridly boring."

He laughed, "Miss Lily, you will have a wonderful time and Prince William will have his hands full fending off all the young suitors. Have a good time at the ball, but do be careful Miss Lily. I worry about you, especially since your father had to leave early to talk through some business. I do not like you to arrive alone."

"Good night Edgar, I shall see you when I return. Which I hope to be sooner rather than later!" I wave out the window and then lean back and close my eyes. Oh how I wish I could stay home tonight. With a sigh I hit the top of the carriage to signal I am ready to go.

The horses are just beginning to move when suddenly the door on the far side slams open and a huge male body jumps in. I'm taking in air to prepare myself to scream when I realize who it is! "WILLIAM GEORGE HOW DARE YOU SCARE A LADY IN SUCH A MANNER!"

He throws his head back and laughs, "Oh Lilypad, I don't see a lady in here. Although, I barely recognized you as my sword fighting partner who would run around the castle playing pirates with me! My, my you have grown up over this past year. No men tonight should get any ideas or I may have to fight them."

I roll my eyes at him, " I haven't been that young girl for quite some time, and please stop calling me that your highness. You know how much I detest it."

He narrows his sapphire blue eyes at me, because he knows that I know he hates to be addressed with that title. I smirk at him, reminding him two can play his game and I will never do as he asks mindlessly like everyone else in his life, besides his father.

He smiles at me one of his rare happy smiles and gives me a hug, "I really have missed you Lilypad."

"I've missed you too Will, but why did you decide to come scare me?"

"Your father was worried about you going over to the ball by yourself without an escort. I decided to make it interesting!"

I smile up at him, "Of course you did, but how did you talk your father into this visit? It was so sudden, you did not even tell me in your last letter."

He sighs and shakes his head, "My father has really lost it. I'm telling you, he's so paranoid. I try to tell him to let the colonies have a little freedom to breathe but he won't have it. You know how he gets.. well anyways, I am here to win the affections of the men in power over in the colonies. I feel like a bloody peace offering. But really I am just here to see my dearest cousin who I miss every day."

"You don't _really_ miss me. You are so busy with your duties and training, and every woman is throwing them self at you. Do you fancy yourself in love yet?"

He laughs, "Don't you start with me about that horrid L word... Do you ever wish we could go back to the days when we were growing up. When your father was away at sea so you, your mum, and Petunia would come stay at the castle. Those days were carefree and so full of fun."

I lean my head against his shoulder and try to hold back the tears, "Our mums would do anything to try and keep us busy and out of trouble. Remember when she hid our play swords in the Parliament room because that was the ONE place you wouldn't try to sneak into to get them back? I think you were so mad that day you made me walk the plank, and I was your first mate!"

He looked down at me with concern as I sniffed, "Lily I have something I must tell you. I wish I didn't but it has to do with your safety, and I want you to hear from me. Not someone else, and your father will always try to shelter you."

I sit up straight and look at him in shock at the sudden change of subject. He seems nervous, "What is it Will? You know I can handle anything."

He takes my hand, "Lily, there's no easy way to say it, so I'm just going to say it straight up. I have found evidence that your mum was murdered, not killed by accident."

The air leaves my lungs and I feel as though I have been punched, "There have been rumors?"

He nods and frowns, "Not soon after you left. I have been trying to piece it all together before I told you, but I don't know if I will ever get the chance of us alone again on my trip. I had to say something."

"What have you heard?" I ask in a small voice that does not sound like my own as the carriage stops. I frown. He timed it perfectly. He felt a duty to tell me something was up but does not wish to continue speaking of it now in detail. Typical William. His way or no way.

He opens the door and steps out. He turns back to help me out and I take his arm with a glare. He smirks at me, "Don't be cross. I just want you to think about it and get over the initial shock before we discuss it at length. I know you Lilypad. This is for the best."

I keep my head forward and ignore him, because I know he's right. And I hate it when Will is right.

"Oh I nearly forgot to tell you. Petunia has recently found out she is with child.. wal-orse" he finishes under his breath trying to distract me.

I try to suppress it, but I burst out laughing, "Oh Will I can never stay mad at you. That poor child! Which would you rather look like? A walrus or a horse?"

He continues to laugh as we make our way down the grand staircase. We don't even realize that all eyes are on us, "Come Lilypad, your father insists on your first dance as soon as we arrive."

We quickly find my father amongst a group of older gentlemen. He looks at us and smiles, "Excuse me, I must beg your leave. The first dance with my daughter is more important to me than words can say. I hope you forgive me."

I keep my head bowed as they look at me and feel Will stiffen besides me. He is not used to me actually acting like a lady. hahaa he's probable so confused.

I look at my father and smile as he takes my hand to lead me out to the dance, "Good evening father. I hope business has started out well."

He shakes his head, "Sorry Lillian, I hated to leave without you, but Will promised he would bring you escorted. He was quite angry I wouldn't let you go to the docks, but I told him no gentleman would marry you if you made a habit of hanging by the docks. Lillian, I swear he nearly had a heart attack thinking of you marrying someone."

"Well father, I am 17. Why should he be so surprised?" I ask feigning innocence.

He narrows his vivid green eyes that I inherited playfully, "You can never get married because no man is good enough for My Lil."

I smile at him sweetly, "No wonder we left England. You didn't want me around ANY men of the court who might be good enough for me."

For a second, a sadness crosses his face and then he laughs, "I doubt any man on any continent could handle you. And that is the highest compliment I could ever give you. You look so lovely this evening darling. So much like your mother."

"Thank you father, you look very handsome yourself. If not a little tired," I observe. Over the past couple of months I have noticed how much worry and stress has aged him, as well as he never shows emotions as he did when my mum was alive.

He smiles sadly, "Sorry I have been so busy lately, but I have looked forward to our first dance tradition all day. Lillian, you know how much I love you. I just want to tell you that I will try to make more time away from work as soon as I can."

"I understand father. I miss her too. It's helpful to keep busy," I say in a small voice.

He kisses my forehead, "You are becoming more like your mother everyday Lillian. Here comes William. Don't let him cause too much trouble."

I laugh as Will sweeps in and bows deeply, "May I cut in, kind Sir?"

"Of course William. Watch out for our girl while I'm busy." My father steps back and hurries away as Will begins to twirl me around the room.

"How are you liking the colonies Prince William?" I ask with a smirk. His tall stature, light brown hair, killer smile, and blue eyes make him very popular with the ladies no matter where he is.

"The view is amazing. My father would throw a fit if I found a bride here, which makes it almost seem fun to try to look for one," he finishes with a raised eyebrow. I laugh again as he continues, "I was thinking, it's a really good thing Tunie is married because she would not have lasted 1 minute here in the colonies. I think it suits you though Lilypad. You seem happy here."

"I am happy most of the time. The girls are kind here. Not as many single minded, class climbing obsessed people. It's more laid back. Although I do agree. The colonies are not for everyone. Not any place for spoiled princes."

"Very funny Lilypad. I will visit as often as I can, but I am afraid there will be war. If there is.. Lily I want you to come home to England. With or without your father. It will not be safe here," Will looked so worried.

"Well if there is war, my father will surely return with me," I reminded him confidently.

He looked away and back at me, "Lily I didn't want to get into this here, but I'm not sure your father can return to England."

My heart stopped, "Why would you say that?"

He took a deep breath, "The people who killed your mother were trying to get to your father. I'm not sure why. I know your father had no idea they would go after the Queen's sister to get back at him. I know he would have done anything to protect her, but he wasn't there. I can protect you if you need to return to England. I'm telling you this so you will not be scared. You mean more to me than anyone Lily, you're my best friend and it wouldn't be right if you weren't in my court someday."

I looked up at him and smiled. William loves me unconditionally and I feel blessed to have family like him, "Will, why are you talking like this? Are you worried about something?"

He looked at me, "I just really wanted to say all this while I was here, and I'm feeling uneasy about something. Especially because that man over there by the window is watching you. I swear it."

The next time we turned I notice a lone man standing taller than those around him. He was tan with sandy brown hair. Although he was tall, he seemed lanky and aloof standing alone. "Oh Will, you're paranoid. He looks like a very nice man."

He doesn't say anything, but I can tell he doesn't feel comfortable with that man. "Every woman in here is watching you, should we assume they're up to no good?"

He looks down at me and relaxes, "We know they're up to no good. They're all trying to think of ways to get me to marry them. But there is a man walking towards me, and I am sure that he intends to ask for a dance. I met him this morning and think his name is Diggory. What shall I say?"

"Oh he is very handsome and kind. Tell him I am to be leaving soon, but can have a dance. I am very tired Will."

He nods and I feel his presence nearing, "You're Majesty, may I cut in?"

I turn to see Amos Diggory bowed, waiting for the reply, and oh so handsome. His brown hair is tied back and his brown eyes are searching mine in a way that I find myself blushing. He is a wealthy merchant I have met at other functions, but he stands out among the others with his dashing smile.

"You are quite lucky you have asked so quickly Diggory, Miss Evans will be leaving shortly," Will answered as he kissed my hand and walked away. I smile, because Will made my get away much easier.

Amos takes me into his arms, and begins to waltz, "I am very lucky indeed since you are leaving soon. You look so beautiful Miss Evans, I find it hard to believe you are not feeling well."

"I have a headache from the long day I've had," I blush and look around the room to avoid his stare, and find that lone man looking directly at me. How odd.

"I see. I had been hoping to see you down by the docks this afternoon to greet your cousin." He smiles down at me.

"I wanted to, but my father did not approve."

"I must agree that it is not a safe place for a maiden so beautiful, but I will admit that I was disappointed that you were not there," he said with a charming smile.

"Really?" I ask him, surprised by his bold compliments.

"Really Miss Evans. Would you allow me to call on you sometime this week? I would like to get to know you," He asks hopefully, but also with a bit of arrogance.

"That would be nice, but I shall be very busy with William in town. I do not see my cousin often." I say as the song ended.

He nods with a smile, "I understand completely Miss Evans."

I step back, "I really must be leaving. Thank you for the dance Mr. Diggory."

He bows, but keeps his eyes locked with mine, "Until next time Miss Evans."

I walk over to my father thinking over everything I had heard tonight, "Father, I have grown tired with a headache. I wish to return home."

He looks at me with concern, "But of course. I have much business to attend to. Please have Will escort you. If he cannot, please come find me."

I nod and hurry away. I stop by the dance floor and wave to William as he dances with a beautiful blonde I recognize from town. He looks like he wishes to follow me, but cannot leave during the middle of a song. I hurry up the stairs and out the door. I am perfectly capable of returning with the coachmen to escort me. Once I'm safely in my carriage I finally breathe freely. I'm finally free from that stuffy room full of people trying to impress each other. In some ways it's not as bad as England functions with the court, but it still is rather boring and suffocating.

I look out the dark window as the carriage carries me home and can just barely make out the outline of the trees along the road. Fall in the colonies is beautiful. The raw beauty of nature with the changing colors of the leaves makes me miss my mother so very much. Fall was her favorite time to have a picnic in the meadow by our manor. All of this talk from Will about her death being a calculated murder worries me.

Edgar greets me as we arrive home, "Will you please inform my father I made it home safely? Try not to bring up the fact that I arrived alone. Good night Edgar!" I call as I hurry up the stairs with a guilty smile.

As I near my room a soft thud sounds nearby. I pause to listen, but hear nothing and decide my senses are just on high alert because of the news I received this evening. I continue on and hurry into my room. I fumble to light a candle, because the fire in my room is nearly out. I move the candle to my bed side table and begin to undress.

"I wouldn't go much further with that if I were you, but if you insist. I won't protest," came a deep voice from the shadows across the room. I take a step back and scream.

The stranger walks closer to me, "Now, now. I would never hurt a pretty little thing like you. No need to scream." he says with an arrogant smile, and that's when I realized how dashing this man was. Long black hair tied back with gray eyes and handsome features. I gasped as he smirked and took another step closer.

"Well, well, who would have thought Lady Lillian Evans, Daughter of the Governor of Connecticut, and niece of the King himself would be so breath taking?"

* * *

**Please give me some feedback! How do you lk it?**

**Coming Soon: A hero, letter, and farewell**

**~Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Quite a few people read and showed interest.. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"Well, well, who would have thought Lady Lillian Evans, Daughter of the Governor of Connecticut, and niece of the King himself would be so breath taking?"_

* * *

"How do you know who I am?!" I find my voice eventually.

"What pirate doesn't know who you are is the real question?" He continues to talk, but I can't focus on what he's saying after he says the word.. _pirate_. I need to escape! I cannot let him get near me. He may decide to rape me before he steals all of my belongings. All of the terrible stories surrounding pirate tales from my childhood are running through my head. Maybe I could climb out the window and run around to the servants quarters. I edge towards the window at my right.

Suddenly there are more voices in the hall, "We just didn't have enough time to search properly Remus! If I had more time I could find where it is hidden. I am certain."

"We will just have to think of another plan. I thought we would have much more time with the number of men who were trying to dance with her, but she slipped away in the beginning. I'm just worried about what Sirius is doing. She could have woken up the whole house with that scream." came another calmer voice as the footsteps became closer.

As the door opens and I scramble to open the window "I need to keep looking for the key after we get her to.." Suddenly I am grabbed roughly from behind, "Sirius! Stop with your capture speeches! You almost let her slip away!" came an annoyed, harsh voice behind me. I don't even think of fighting his grip. This man is MUCH taller and stronger than myself. I have no weapon, AND I assume he too is a pirate.

"You know what happens to me when a beautiful woman is around..." came a sarcastic voice across the room, and I whimper as I see the other man in the doorway. The man behind me to loosen his grip on my arms, but I hardly noticed. My heart was racing and I could barely breathe. The man in the doorway looks away awkwardly when he understands that I recognize him. Of course the tall sandy haired man who was alone at the ball is one of the pirates. Will was right about that man ...

"James, what are we going to do until-"

Suddenly there is a sound in the doorway, "LET MISS LILY GO AND I WONT SHOOT!"

My heart stops as I see Edgar in the doorway holding one of the old guns from above the mantle in the drawing room. I have a feeling they are only decorative, so I hope it will not be tested.

The sound of a gun being cocked to my left alarms me, "I have no problem shooting you here and now. Put down that gun old man."

I look to see the dashingly, handsome man who was waiting in my room, has his pistol pointed at Edgar. By the determined look on his face, I can tell he is not afraid to use it. "Please let her go! I will not put down the gun until you do! You CANNOT take her to your ship! I will not let you!" I gasp, I hadn't thought they would take me with them. Surely they are just here to steal from us. Find some treasure?

Suddenly I feel myself jerked forward, "Put down your gun sir. We shall not harm her. We will return her as soon as we have received from her father what we came for," came the commanding voice from behind me.

"Then let her go while we wait for his return. You are harming her," Edgar glared at the man behind me.

"I'm afraid there isn't time for that. We need to make our way quickly back to our ship.. with her," the voice was very harsh.

Both of the pirates in the room look up in shock, but Edgar takes a step forward. As I see the man take aim of his pistol I struggle forward, "NO! WAIT! Don't shoot him! Please!" I begin to cry. "Edgar please put down the gun. I couldn't bear it if you got shot."

He looks at me and shakes his head, "I cannot live with myself if you are harmed Miss Lily."

"Edgar please! it is very honorable of you, but I cannot allow it. Someone I trust m-must break the news to f-father when he r-returns later. I am asking you to put down the gun."

He looks so pained as he drops the gun, "As you wish Miss Lily."

I kneel down with relief and whisper, "Thank you Edgar. Thank you. I could not let you die."

Suddenly I am yanked up, "Stand up and pack Miss Evans. We are on a tight schedule."

I turn around in horror with tears in my eyes. Even through the blurred vision from my tears, I can make out the messy dark black hair and rugged features of the striking man behind me with hazel eyes. My heart beat quickens.. I have never seen such a handsome man, "Surely you don't mean..."

"Hurry or I shall not let you bring any belongings with you." He said roughly as he pushes me forward. I begin to pack.. my brush, my night gown, a few plainer dresses, a few hats, a bonnet, a pair of pants, and a shirt from my youth until I begin to sob so hard I must sit on my bed as Edgar continues to pack for me.

"Do not fret Miss Evans. Your father will see to it that you are returned safely very soon. Just imagine how livid Prince William will be when he finds out about this, and he has the crown behind him. These pirates are not stupid enough to harm a single red hair on your pretty head without the entire navy out to find them," Edgar says with a glare towards the three men on the other side of the room.

I throw my arms around him, "Edgar do not let father become too upset. Tell him I love him. As for Will, tell him I.. tell him I am devastated that the time he is in the colonies will not be spent together, but that I love him and will come to England to see him as soon as I am free. Also Edgar, thanks for everything. My childhood wouldn't have been the same without you. Even though my grandfather was king, I always wished it was you who..."

"Miss Evans that is quite enough. Sit at the desk and write the letter that I dictate to you," The man grabbed my arm and dragged me over to my writing desk. I shakily retrieve parchment, an ink well, and a quill from my writing desk.

_Dear Father,_

_I have been taken by Captain Potter _

_until the key has been exchanged on thee isle. _

_I shall not be harmed if you follow the demands. _

_Do not tell anyone of this arrangement other _

_than I am a captive. The key is to be kept a secret _

_from everyone. Make haste or there shall be dire _

_consequences for everyone. _

_I Love you,_

_Lillian_

_Captain James Harold Potter_

After the man behind me signs, he roughly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He strides from the room purposely. "Make sure the Master of the house receives that letter. Sirius bring her trunk. Remus .. make sure no one follows us."

This _Captain James Potter_ is practically running from my house, and does not sound out of breath at all. As he nears the wooded area besides the road I catch a last glimpse of my house. I start to cry again as I realize that I may never see it again.. We are hurrying through the woods. I am getting further from my life and into the dark unknown of the night.

Next thing I know I am set down roughly on the deck. The man named Sirius is barking orders to the other men in the crew. Men are hurrying around the ship, and I am simply taking deep breaths to stay calm. Edgar is right, Father and William will come for me very soon.. I won't be on this ship long at all.

The Captain has seemed to have disappeared, but the activity on deck is overwhelming. As the ship slips away from the dock, I am taken by the arm and led below deck by the stranger from the ball. As the door to the deck closes behind us, feelings of depression and helplessness engulf me. I usually love being on the sea, but would rather be anywhere than here. I would even rather be in that boring ball room dancing with every man from parliament.

I hold in my tears as the sandy haired man shows me a small square room. There is a small bed, a dresser with a mirror, a writing desk, a small wooden chair, and a wash bin with only a small circular window by the bed. He sets my trunk at the end of the bed, and begins to walk out of the room.

He smiles sadly, "I will bring you a meal in the morning, Lady Evans."

A tear escapes from the corner of my eye and I take a step towards him, "Please don't take me. My father will give you anything you need. I'm all he has left. Please sir."

The man looks away and then exits the room quickly. As the door closes with a finality, I start sobbing and fall to the bed overcome with sadness. I will not be seeing my family for as long as I am kept here. Father would be alone on the anniversary of mum's death. Even Christmas will probably happen aboard this terrible ship. I don't even know the next time I will be able to see Will, because who knows what would happen from all that tension between the colonies and the British.

I lay down on my bed, trying to control the sobs wracking my body. Before I have too much time to think about the dreadful circumstances, I fall asleep. Dreaming of Christmas in the palace with Will and my mother.

* * *

**Well?! What are your thoughts? Feedback would be much appreciated. I'll update when I get 15 reviews!**

**~Grace**


End file.
